Psychological stress has been closely linked to the onset and progression of autoimmune disorders such as multiple sclerosis; however, little is known of the mechanism underlying this relationship. The proposed study will use a prospective longitudinal design to explore potential mechanisms for stress-related MS exacerbations, while identifying risk-factors for stress-related illness. These results will be utilized to develop new therapeutic interventions aimed at preventing the devastating cycle of psychological and physical deterioration.